


Catching Little Words

by Rhymepod195



Series: AkuSai on Main [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: It starts off mushy, M/M, This is NOT somnophilia, then goes into Horny Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: Lea’s love is hot, hard, and fast, and Isa often couldn’t get a word in edge-wise. So, he waits until Lea is asleep to gush over him.Though, is he really asleep?(Please be kind, this is baby’s first nsfw)





	Catching Little Words

Lea always fell asleep first.

Much like the sun, he burned bright and hot, but come nightfall he would snuggle up to Isa and he was out like a light as soon as he got comfortable. And much like the Moon, Isa reflected Lea’s light at but a fraction of the intensity, but it kept him shining through the night until even he could no longer hold off sleep.

 

Lea was cuddled up against Isa, already asleep and breathing softly against Isa’s chest where his head was resting, arms loosely wrapped around his middle and Isa’s own arm wrapped around Lea’s shoulder to keep him from slipping. In his other hand was a book, light low as he read to keep Lea from waking up, though he caught himself just reading the same three sentences over and over again.

He sighed, closing the book and setting it aside, instead pulling his attention towards the sleeping Lea in his arm. 

 

Lea looked peaceful when he slept, affectionate even like this, but calm in a way one could hardly get him to be in the waking world. In the waking world Isa also had a hard time putting his love for him into words, but like this? He could at least put his words together without being flustered.

“Whatever did I do to deserve you?”, he said, moving his hand to brush a few strands of fiery red hair out of Lea’s face, a fond smile on his face. “My sun, my everything, my guiding light.”, he pressed a kiss to Lea’s forehead (his lips were, unfortunately, ever so slightly out of reach), thriving in the content rumble he got from Lea in his sleep. “Oh, how lost I would be without you.”

 

Lea’s love was hot, fast, and hard. Always touching, constant kisses throughout the day, and always a kind word on his lips, so determined to make sure Isa  _ knew _ he was loved beyond compare. However, Isa felt he hardly had time to reciprocate the affection he received. Therefore he took his time to say everything he didn’t have the chance to say throughout the day once Lea was asleep. He felt as though Lea could still hear what he was saying, despite his sleeping state, since more often than not Lea was especially affectionate in the morning.

So, he took his time to pour his heart out to Lea like this, whispering all the affections he couldn’t due daytime.

 

“You could ask anything of me and I would do it in a heartbeat, my love. I would put out every star, pack up the moon and dismantle the sun if you so wished, would give you all the worlds in existence if only it made you happy.”, he said, voice almost breaking with just how much  _ love _ he felt for the man asleep in his arms. He truly loved him more than he could ever say in words, made him feel alive even on the worst of days when the guilt of being Saïx became too great to bear alone, Lea would always be there for him and keep him walking, never letting him fall behind.

 

What he wasn’t aware of, however, was that Lea wasn’t truly asleep. His breathing was slow as though he was, yes, but he only ever truly fell asleep when Isa was as well.

So when Lea heard Isa say all these things to him, a small smile came to his lips, arms tightening around Isa’s middle, heart squeezing and butterflies in his stomach at all these soft words. When Isa fell quiet again he moved his head and pushed himself upwards, pressing a kiss to Isa’s lips, getting a surprised gasp from Isa as he realised that he wasn’t  _ really _ asleep.

“I thought you were asleep-?”, Isa asked, eyes wide in surprise and cheeks flushed red as the realisation hit that Lea heard everything he had just said.

“Mm, I was waiting for you to sleep too.”, he said, peppering Isa’s lips with kisses. “My moon, my one and only, my light in the dark.”, he mirrored Isa’s own words, which just seemed to fluster Isa even more, and he  _ loved _ it. The way his breath hitched, how his hands fumbled to hold onto him at any point of contact they could find, how his cheeks just became redder and redder and how positively pliable he became like this. 

 

After everything Isa had suffered at the hands of Xemnas and Xehanort when he was still Saïx, all Lea wanted was to show Isa that he was worth so much more than what they made him feel like. How much he meant to him, how much he  _ loved _ him, and he wanted him to feel it as much and often as humanly possible to drive those demons plaguing him away. Isa deserved to be happy, and just being around him made Lea feel as though he was floating in the clouds. Any little piece of affection he received from Isa was enough for him, so for him to hear all these soft words from his lips made him positively bursting from the seams with love.

 

“Everything I’ve suffered I’d do over and over just to see you happy. It was all worth it just to see you smile, to let you know how much you mean to me, how much you’ve always meant to me. Everything I’ve ever done was for you, just for the chance to see you smile, even if just for a moment.”, he whispered in-between kisses, taking one of Isa’s seemingly always cold hands into his own always burning hot one, a perfect equilibrium of temperatures.

They’ve always been like that, Lea always burned too hot and Isa was too cold, but together? There was balance, Lea thawed Isa’s stern heart, and Isa cooled down Lea’s temper, keeping each other in check while indulging themselves in each other’s habits.

 

As much as Isa loved being drowned in affection by Lea, this was something meant for him to finally express his own affection, so he gently placed two fingers on Lea’s lips, much to Lea’s behest. “I appreciate your wanting to spoil me with affection, but it’s  _ my _ turn now.”, there was an almost dangerous edge to his words that caused Lea’s cheeks to flush red at the realisation of what he meant, though he very eagerly nodded as he let Isa climb over him.

 

As Nobodies sex had never been a priority, and when they did have sex? It was pleasurable, yes, but it always felt  _ empty _ , lacking that extra bit of emotion to make it all the better. Their pleasure, much like their pain, never felt completely real. But now that they were Somebodies again, it outshone their Nobody sex by worlds.

 

Isa wasn’t quick to move on from kissing Lea, but slowly worked his way from his lips to his jawline and neck, pausing to worry marks into his fair skin when he found a particularly sensitive spot that made Lea gasp. He moved one hand into Lea’s hair to pull his head back to reveal more of his neck, while he moved the other to slide up Lea’s torso to his chest, hips pinned by his own.

Lea was taller than him, sure, but he was also built like a walking beanpole, all long and thin limbs. He had muscles, sure, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to fight like he did, but he lacked the definition to show that he did. 

When he tweaked one of Lea’s nipples the redhead let out an obscene moan, fingers leaving red marks along Isa’s sides and back in an attempt to find purchase.

“Sensitive…”, he mused against Lea’s neck, a smug smirk on his face that he could so easily get him to fall apart like this.

“Y-You make me this way.”

“I know.”, he said before sucking another hickey into Lea’s neck, forcing another few moans out of him, beginning to move their hips together in tandem. Lea was never quiet, and this was no exception, gasping and Isa’s name trying to buck his name upwards for more friction.

 

“Isa,  _ please _ —“, he gasped, not above begging to get Isa to hurry up and stop teasing. Oh, Lea’s love was hot, fast, and hard, and sex was very much included in that. Usually it was a blur of pleasure, heat, and  _ Lea _ , but this time things were not going at his pace.

“Easy, you’ll get what you want. At  _ my _ pace.”, he purred into Lea’s ear, fully enjoying the shiver that ran through the man below him, smirking at the desperate whine he received as a reply. 

 

He took his sweet time, keeping Lea from ever finishing, pausing his motions whenever Lea got that telltale shakiness to his voice, and without fail getting plenty of complaints about it from his boyfriend, though they were weak from the pleasure still coursing through his veins seeing as Isa was still taking much more time than really needed to get Lea open and pliable.

In fact, when he finally,  _ finally _ , pushed inside him for the first time Lea  _ screamed _ in pleasure, though his scream was cut short by a fiery kiss, which he all but melted into. “We have neighbours, Lea, you wouldn’t want to wake them, now would you?”, he teased, giving the shallowest of thrusts with his hips, smirking at the whine that ripped from Lea’s throat.

“Couldn’t care less, please just  _ move _ —  **_FUCK—_ ** ”, he all but shouted when Isa finally began really moving. And move, he did.

 

Isa was a beast in bed, though no longer the Monster that Saïx was, delivering thrusts that nearly bounced Lea off of him entirely and sent the headboard slamming against the wall. Lea’s cries of pleasure were muffled with heated kisses, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Isa’s sweat-covered skin, leaving red welts and lines in their wake.

Isa was no better off, strands of blue hair hanging from his forehead and barely avoiding tangling with Lea’s own red hair, harsh panting and grunts escaping his lips with each and every thrust, moaning into their kisses. He was gripping Lea’s hips so hard he knew he would leave bruises in the morning, and Lea’s neck and shoulders were well-hickey’d up too - some he likely wouldn’t be able to hide, not without a turtleneck.

 

By the time they were both done, their muscles felt as though they were an almost jelly-like consistency and both were in a dire need of a shower, though neither was bothered to move.

“Mmm, I  _ guess _ your pace is pretty good too.”, Lea mumbled, opening one eye to look over to Isa, a low chuckle coming from Isa at those words.

“What? The great Lea is content with something that  _ isn’t _ hard and fast? I never thought I’d see the day.”, he teased, a smirk on his face, wiping some strands of hair off his sweaty forehead.

“Be nice.”, Lea snorted, shaking his head with a snort, weakly swatting at him. 

“I  _ am _ nice.”


End file.
